Avatar Wan's Love
by J'adore Foxy T-T
Summary: To save room, I've decided to condense. The 1st chapter, if you could call it that, will just be the IDEA, the 2nd will be the Vampire info page, and the 3rd and final will be the story I'm writing.
1. Chapter 1: The Idea

Before Wan (Wan means soft, pleasant(kind), attractive) became the first Avatar, he had taken another male as his lover and his name was Manchu (Manchu means pure). During the Harmonic Convergence, when Wan and Raava bonded permanently, Manchu was also fused by Spiritual Energy and became the first Caster⋆. When Wan died, Manchu knew in his heart that while Wan and Raava would be reincarnated as the next Avatar, Manchu would reside in the Spirit World and forever be parted from Wan, his true love. Heart-broken, but determined, Manchu used his magic (soon after the Convergence, Manchu gave some of his magic to his brother, sister, their spouses, and their children) to make him young again and then used Blood Magic to make him immortal and accidentally became the first of the Vampires.

For the next 10, 000 years, Manchu did create other Vampires by turning other Humans, but he kept his vow to Wan by never taking another lover. When Wan and Raava were reincarnated for the first time as the second Avatar, Manchu drank some of that Avatar's blood and gave some of his own in return, therefore creating a permanent connection to the Avatar that allowed Manchu to always feel when an Avatar died and was reincarnated. From then on Manchu has been a constant companion, friend, and mentor to the Avatars.

10, 000 years later when Avatar Korra lost her connection to Raava and her past lives, the spirits of past Avatar's were finally free to resided in the Spirit World and Manchu was able to finally be reunited with his love, Wan. Ω

⋆- Casters are Humans who have a Spark that has a special connection to the Spirit World; this bond allows a Caster to draw on a limited resource of Spiritual Energy to cast into the Mortal Realm, this power came to be known as the Arcane Arts - Magic. There are Dark Casters who follow the Path of Vaatu (Warlocks are males and Witches are females), Light Casters who follow the Path of Raava (Sorcerers are males and Sorceresses are females), and Neutral Casters who keep the balance by following both Paths (both genders are known as Sages). Casters were made when Manchu started wasting away because he possessed too much Spiritual Energy and so gave some to his family allowing them to become Casters as well.

Ω- There are two alternate endings to this story: one is where Manchu finally allows himself to die by taking off his Daylight Ring and allowing the sun to burn him therefore becoming a Spirit himself to join Wan in the Spirit World, and the other is where Wan is somehow able to have a body again and allows Manchu to turn him into a Vampire so both Manchu and Wan can spend eternity together. With either ending, Manchu and Wan are rejoined again and able to spend eternity (as Spirits in the Spirit World or as Vampires) with the one they truly love - each other.


	2. Chapter 2: What are Vampires?

What are Vampires?

Vampires are a supernatural species of former Humans that were Converted into immortal creatures that must feast upon the blood of mortals in order to survive.

Where do Vampires come from, is there an Original?

A heart-broken Manchu used Blood Magic to make him immortal after Avatar Wan died so he could always be with his many Avatar reincarnations; while it _did_ make him young again, the spell had unforeseen applications and made him the Original Vampire.

What do Vampires look like?

Vampires look like normal people, though they tend to have a few differences: a Vampire's body is room temperature, and they possess an unnatural array of gifts. The most prominent features of a Vampire are their grace and agility (they have more control over their body and surety in their steps), beauty (their features are redefined and enhanced), paleness (most, if not all, of their skin pigments are leeched), and the fact that their eye color changes.

What is the Vampire physiology?

Vampires require blood to survive, to regenerate body tissue, and to increase the strength of their Vampiric abilities and traits. The minimum a Vampire must consume is a few pints of blood (at least 3 to 5) every other night, but it is noted that Vampires may need to feed more depending on how long they have been starved, the severity of injuries, and/or how much and long they have used their strength and abilities. Animal blood _can_ be used as a substitute though it does not make them as strong as human blood does. Consuming dead blood, the blood of a being already dead, or cold blood, blood that has lost its nutritional value and warmth, acts as a poison, slowly sapping a Vampire of its strength and increasing the rate of desiccation of said Vampire's body.

When their nature is suppressed, their teeth appear normal and their eyes are a vivid amethyst violet, when it becomes aroused, the upper canines (think _Dracula_ ) both sharpen and narrow into needle tipped ends before elongating into fangs while their irises become a bright, luminous lavender.

To feed, a Vampire's fangs slide, or descend, from their 'sheaths', or gums, to become long and _sharp_ which said Vampire uses to puncture flesh so as to draw blood and facilitate feeding. A Vampire can hide these puncture marks with their saliva, which has minor healing properties.

The strength and existence of a Vampire's unique abilities is proportionate to the amount of blood a Vampire consumes on a constant basis and age.

What abilities do Vampires possess?

Vampires possess photographic memory (eidetic memory); their minds are considered 'vaults' by which memories and information is permanently stored for perfect recall later; their minds allow them to also possess enhanced intelligence and a different perception of time, allowing them to be extremely patient when needed.

Vampires have enhanced regeneration and can heal from minor wounds in a matter of seconds without any signs of great discomfort, severe wounds though may require feeding; the more severe a wound, the more blood required to fully heal.

Vampires have a greater willpower that allows them to hypnotize and compel humans and a few other supernatural beings.

Vampires possess a limited form of telepathy by which they can enter the mind of another and create illusions that can convince you it's real and they can manipulate the dreams of another.

Stronger Vampires are able to manipulate the elements to a limited degree, just enough to summon fogs or mists or even create severe storms.

Vampires can call to, summon, commune, and tame certain animals such as cats, wolves, foxes, and bats.

Vampires can render themselves invisible for brief periods of time.

Vampires have an enhanced health that gives immunity to illnesses, poisons, toxins, venom, the ravages of time, and most forms of death. These immunities allow Vampires to theoretically live forever as long as they feed and avoided any means of being permanently destroyed.

Vampires possess an enhanced strength 10 to 20 times greater than their previously mortal strength (a mortal who could lift up to 30 lbs can now lift up to 300 to 600 lbs); they can also direct this strength to the muscles in their legs to give them an enhanced speed, also 10 to 20 times greater (a mortal who could run up to 25 mph can now run up to 250 to 500 mph); their different time perception and speed allow Vampires to possess enhanced agility, flexibility, and reflexes.

Vampires possess a greatly enhanced stamina which prevents them from tiring easily - Vampires can remain active of days without end with little to no trouble.

Vampires have enhanced emotions that allow them to feel emotions more deeply on a scale not understandable to Humans.

The Sire Bond allows for a Sire to be able to locate their Childr and "feel" their physical, mental, and emotional status. It is the same for the Childr and tells when one half of the Bond (Sire or Childr) has perished.

What weaknesses do Vampires suffer from?

The Hunger Vampires are slave to can, at times, seem alive - as it grows Vampires begin to experience pains in their throat, middle, and joints. If a Vampire does not or cannot feed, he or she will soon begin to age at an increasingly advanced rate; this process continues until the Vampire either feeds to regain their youth or until they desiccate into withered husks, at which point they perish.

Vampires are not invincible and thus can still be destroyed:

decapitation, fire, staking, starvation, sunlight, or removing the heart will destroy them.

When a Vampire dies, their body desiccates as it both rapidly ages and decays until it collapses into dust and bone; if they are destroyed by either fire or sunlight, their body is burnt beyond recognition, while sunlight renders them into a pile of smoldering ash.

Items such as garlic, pure silver, wild rose, and, to a limited extend, natural wood cause Vampires great pain when placed on their skin and temporary paralysis when injected in small quantities, while silver can possibly cause death in large quantities.

Breaking a Vampire's neck will not kill them, but incapacitate them for a few hours.

How are Vampires created?

The process of Conversion to Vampire, is accomplished by a specific ritual called Vampiric Conversion (I know, original isn't it).

To begin the process, a Vampire must choose a Mortal to Convert (obviously) and slowly feed them some Vampiric Blood over a set period of a week or two.

Eventually after this period of time, the Childr (the one _being_ _Converted_ ) is ready to be Converted as their body has become accustomed enough to the Vampiric Blood that it does little, if any, to fight back.

The Sire (the one _Converting_ ) then drains the Mortal to the brink of death before replacing the amount they have drained with their own Vampiric Blood and the magic of Manchu's original Immortality Spell extends to them and Converts the Childr into a Newborn Vampire.

What effects does Vampirism have upon a body?

While Vampirism DOES have effects such as paleness, temperature, grace, and others, there are obviously others that are classified as either physical or mental.

Physical

As previously mentioned, a Vampire's flesh pales and becomes slightly transparent, the nails become smooth and clear like glass, their body becomes room temperature, and they become graceful and beautiful. Other effects are that if a Human is overweight upon Conversion, they can lose all access fat quickly due to an increase in energy, giving them a healthy athletic body. Another common change is if a human requires glasses, their vision is corrected before becoming enhanced along with their others senses. Vampires have a blood flow that is faster than a Human's that causes more of a change in male anatomy: this faster blood flow affects them in a way that allows them to grow bigger, thicker testicles and cocks; male Vampires generally gave cocks measuring between 9 and 12, maybe more, inches in length when erect.

Mental

Vampires ARE able to _retain_ their memories and the personalities they possessed in their previous lives. Their Vampiric Nature manifests itself as a small voice in the back of a Vampire's mind and as instinctual emotions and needs that tend to be more on the violent scale and can prove to be difficult to contain and control as the Vampire grows hungry.


End file.
